One Step Closer
by LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow
Summary: (( Takouji Friendship, One Shot)) Takuya and Kouji get in a fight, and Takuya runs off. He finds someplace to express himself.


A/n I SHOULD be working on the sequel to Poisoned, but I've got a mental block XD So I'm taking a break and doing this fic ^-^ It's a little dark and a little fluffy ((friend ship fluff)) so heeehee Oh yes I don't own Digimon or the Song "One step Closer"  
  
One Step Closer  
  
A brunette walked slowly down the streets of the digital village, where he and his friends had decided to stay for the night. The brunette frowned, and twirled his cap around and pulled it farther down, shielding his eyes from the steady raindrops that fell from the darkened sky. His mind ran with the images of his friends, faces angry and frustrated with him. Takuya sighed and stopped walking, letting the water soak his skin and clothes. Slowly he opened his eyes and sighed, what Kouji had said to him really got to Takuya's core.  
  
/Takuya! We aren't invincible!/ Kouji's voice echoed through Takuya's mind, making the goggle head wince hard. /We can died, and you're always willing to give our lives to win, your so damn self-centered. Think of something other then winning!/  
  
Takuya knew Kouji was right, he wasn't thinking about the others, but they were the good guys, they were always going to win. If they would stick together.. The brunette looked up and glanced around the street, what looked like a Digi-bar was just off the corner, and music pulsed through the air. Takuya blinked slowly and walked into the bar.  
  
The place was pretty empty, only a few digimon remained in the soft light. A poster caught the child of flame's eye: Karaoke Night. Takuya's gaze scanned the room again, when he didn't spy any digimon he knew, Takuya smiled thankfully and walked over to the bartender. A tall digimon with a yellow fox like body. The digimon glanced at Takuya, and nodded slightly.  
  
"What can I get for you, Human." It asked, setting down a glass, it'd finished wiping. Takuya paused and considered a drink, then remembered he'd have to pay for it, and shook his head.  
  
" I was wondering if I could still do Karaoke." The Digimon paused and glanced at the clock. It's blue eyes rested on it for a moment, the flashed back to Takuya.  
  
"You're in luck kid, you can still sing, but I need to know your name." it grinned and Takuya smiled slightly.  
  
"My names Takuya."  
  
"Renamon, Ok just go up to the stage on the right, You'll be able to pick any song you want. Find it on the screen, grab the microphone and press play. Then sing away Takuya." the fox digimon, Renamon, instructed. Takuya smiled and nodded.  
  
The child of flame had a song in mind, and walked up to the stage. All of the digimon that had been relaxing in their seats were now watching Takuya in complete interest. He pulled him self on to the stage, and walked over to the monitor. Takuya paused and scrolled down to the O section, a smile slipped over his lips and he gripped the microphone...  
  
+++  
  
A raven-haired boy sat be side a large window, watching the rain come down. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he'd been too hard on Takuya, but it had to be done. The stupid goggle head didn't want to rest in the village, he had wanted to keep going to the Rose Morning Star. Even though, he, Tomoki, Junpei and Izumi were complete wiped. Kouji had yelled and sent Takuya off in to the rain. He wouldn't admit he was worried about the goggle head, after all.. Takuya could take care of himself...right? Kouji sighed and stood up. Tomoki gazed up at the child of light and tilted his head to one side in a questioning manner. Kouji shrugged it off and started walking out of the room, Junpei and Izumi's stares following him.  
  
The child of light exited the hotel they were staying in, and started walking down the street Takuya had gone down a few hours ago. The children of Ice Wind and Thunder not far behind. Kouji smiled and tilted his head down, it seemed that all of them were thinking the same thing. A fast pace and angry melody echoed down the street, from a now packed bar. Kouji started to walk past when someone started to sing, he voice so familiar.  
  
"I can not take this any more I'm saying everything I've said before...."  
  
Kouji frowned, and looked through the doorway. Digimon of all shapes and sizes stood watching the singer, how stood on the right side of the stage...Takuya. His eyes were closed tightly, he seemed to be oblivious to the world. Kouji just stood there jaw slack slightly. The lights fell just before the child of flame, making his expression shadowed and dark. Kouji felt Tomoki tug at his sleeve and looked down. The child of ice looked up at the raven-haired boy, with his big green eyes. Kouji gave a forced smile.  
  
"Guys, I've found Takuya. You guys go back I'll bring him back to the hotel as soon as I get in there." The child of light said jabbing his finger over his shoulder. Izumi and Junpei both frowned and looked at each other.  
  
"But Kouji-" Izumi started, but Kouji cut her off.  
  
"I'm the one who made him leave so I'll be the one to bring him back." He stated stubbornly. Izumi opened her mouth again to protest, but Junpei gripped her shoulder lightly and shook his head. The child of wind sighed and nodded taking Tomoki's hand and leading him up the street, Junpei not far behind.  
  
Kouji paused and watched them go before sneaking into the bar. He slowly made his way to the bar, where a Renamon was leaning against the back counter, grinning widely. Kouji sat down in one of the swiveling chairs, his back to the stage. The Renamon glanced at him and smiled.  
  
"You here to listen to our new star?" It asked, returning it gaze to Takuya on the stage, who seemed to have stopped for the moment, changing the volume. Kouji glanced over his shoulder and watched the goggle head, work solemnly changing the lights and turning off the smoke machines.  
  
" I guess you could say that.." he replied, looking back at the Renamon. " Is he what everyone is in here for?"  
  
The Renamon nodded and glanced at Kouji. " You a friend of his?"  
  
Kouji paused, thinking what Takuya really was to him... A slight smile spread across Kouji's face. "Yeah he's a friend of mine.... just don't tell him I'm here...we kind of had a fight..."  
  
The Renamon nodded, and glanced at Kouji before tending to some customers. Kouji waited quietly in the shadows of the bar watching Takuya's every move waiting for the child of flame to sing. Finally he stepped up to the mike, his hat on straight. The crowd clapped and a few digimon whistled, the corners of Takuya's mouth twitched upward, but he didn't smile. Instead the same music Kouji had heard in the street pounded into the room. Takuya gripped the microphone and brought it to his lips, swaying with the beat. Kouji's ears sharpened and he focused all of his senses on the child of flame. Takuya took a breath and started to sing ...  
  
"I can not take this any more I'm saying everything I've said before...."  
  
Kouji felt a slight pang of guilt, and stared at the ground in shame, he'd hurt one of his few friends...Kouji didn't dwell on that though, he listened closely to the rest of the song.  
  
"All the words they make no sense... I found in ignorance... The less I hear the less you say But you'll find that out anyway....  
  
Just like before... "  
  
Takuya's voice became louder and angrier as the chores approached, Kouji could feel his stomach churn and twist inside of him. He knew this song was sung for him...  
  
"Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge I'm about to break."  
  
Kouji's eyes snapped open, and what felt like a train of guilt smashed into him. Even though he'd been right he hadn't meant to come down so hard on the child of flame. Kouji sighed and gripped the back of his ponytail, he twisted the hair in his fingers, suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
Takuya waited letting the music wrap around him and seep into his soul. For one reason or another it made him feel better, To let out his anger, and pain in words that everyone could understand. The tempo slowed down again and Takuya stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"I find the answer aren't so clear Wish could just disappear All these thoughts They make no sense I found bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away.... Over and over again...  
  
Just like before.."  
  
Takuya voice became harder and angrier the second time around and from where Kouji sat he could see Takuya fighting not to cry. Kouji sighed sadly again, he was going to apologize to the child of flame for coming down on him so hard. Takuya could a deep breath and sang the chores again.  
  
"Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge I'm about to break."  
  
The music continued but Takuya stopped singing. He remembered the next part of the song, just repeating shut up over and over again, but he didn't want people to be quiet, they had to stand up for what's right... Takuya hung his head and sighed. He'd been too stubborn, and narrow minded to care about the others before... but that was going to change...he promised himself that.  
  
The song ended on a hard, sharp note and the bar burst in to applause. Takuya snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, then took a bow, before exiting the stage. Renamon beamed at him and handed him a drink. He blinked and looked up the digimon.  
  
"But it don't have any money to buy this..." He said quietly, holding out the glass of liquid out for Renamon to take, but the fox digimon just smiled and pushed it toward Takuya.  
  
"It's on the house, You've earned it. I haven't seen so many Digimon in this bar for a long time. Thank you Takuya." The child of flame grinned and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, the taste of mixed berries tickled his taste buds.  
  
" oh yea, A friend of yours is in the back corner..." Takuya almost spilt the drink out at that. His friends had been here, when he sang THAT song. Renamon eyed Takuya but continued. "He said you two had a fight... why don't you go talk to him."  
  
Takuya sipped his drink again, and walked over to Kouji. The raven- haired boy sat with his back to Takuya, the child of flame gulped and sat down beside Kouji. The child of light jumped slightly and looked over at Takuya.  
  
"Takuya I-"Kouji started, but Takuya cut in.  
  
" No let me go first, I'm sorry about pushing you and the others to keep walking. Everyone was tired and hungry, and I should have listened instead of acting all high and mighty. I swear I will never do that again." Kouji smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Now it's my turn... Takuya I didn't mean to hurt you like that... it's just some times you're too stubborn for you're own good and there's no way to get through to you.... We still friends?" Takuya grinned  
  
"Of course, lets head back to the hotel...I'm guessing Izumi Tomoki and Junpei are waiting for us to get back." Kouji smiled, and nodded, the stood up.  
  
"They all came down here with me to look for you but I told them to go back when I heard you singing." Takuya blinked and stood up as well. He waved goodbye to Renamon, who nodded back and returned the wave.  
  
" Come back any time Takuya!" The digimon yelled, and grinned. Takuya smiled and nodded. Takuya and Kouji walked back up the street in silence. The rain had stopped but Kouji's hair and jacket were still wet. Takuya smiled to himself, and sighed looking up at the sky. He brought both of his arms behind his head, and gazed up at the stars.  
  
'I've got some great friends in the digital world...' he thought and closed his eyes momentarily. He reopened his eyes and glanced at Kouji.  
  
"hey Kouji?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Takuya bit his lower lip, " could... what I sung be.. you know our little secret?" Takuya asked, letting his gaze fall to the ground. Kouji smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure Takuya, best friends have to keep each other's secrets." Takuya looked at Kouji in complete gratitude.  
  
"Thanks bud."  
  
"No Prob"  
  
+++  
  
A/n: MUHAHA I finished it! ::Dances:: READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
